onyksfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
II Wielki Turniej w Wargame Red Dragon
II Wielki Turniej Wargame Red Dragon- (II wojna Onyksowa, Od Zero to Rush Hero dla Kacbra) potoczna nazwa dla drugiego wielkiego turnieju multiplayer rozegranego w Wargame: Red Dragon W Turnieju brali wszyscy gracze (no prawie) posiadający Wargame. Czyli: Kamilski, Zbysiarro, BMatio, Kacber, Chicken, Gabor, Alex, Milosh, Malina, Pyrkuś oraz Szturman. Dodatkowo gościnnie (nie)wzięli udział/u Zombek, Sopapiero i Wiktor(Pies) Przebieg Turnieju Turniej ten był do tej pory najbardziej dramatycznym, nieprzewidywalnym i opiewającym w nagłe zwroty akcji ze wszystkich rozegranych do tej pory (dwóch). Na zawsze zmienił tabelę Wargame i sprawił, że niepozorny Kacber, który długo nie umiał grać i zbierał srogi wpierdol (zwłaszcza od Miłosza) pokonał wszystkich wygrywając wszystko. Poza małym wypadkiem na początku i małej pomocy od dostawcy internetu BMatia. Pierwsze rundy standardowo wygrali faworyci. Tzn.: Malina przegrał srogo z Alexem. Chicken z Kamilskim, no i Kacbr z Miłoszem. Co chyba spodziewane goście w większości nie rozegrali swoich meczy i oddali walki walkowerem. Rundy drugie nie zapowiadały się pod tym względem przełomowo. Kamilski pokonał BMatia, Miłosz pokonał Pyrkusia. Zbysiarro ze względu na większe doświadczenie pokonał Szturmana. Gabor, który miał grać z Alexem oddał walkowera.(Ze względu na problemy techniczne - dopisek, Gabor tak było Gabor). W pierwszych rundach przegranych zaczęło się robić ciekawie. Sopero stoczył bitwę z Chickenem, który pokazał swoją wyższość radzieckiej myśli technicznej i wojskowej, wywalając go pięknie z turnieju. Następnie odbył się najpiękniejszy mecz turnieju, który zgromadził przed odbiornikami wielu widzów. Zmierzyli się w nim dwaj najbardziej unskill'owi gracze Wargame. Gra była naprawdę emocjonująca i zawierała wszystkie błędy i niewykorzystane sytuacje jakie można sobie tylko wyobrazić. Wygrał Zombek, który masowo używał samolotów z bombami kierowanymi gdzie się dało, a Wiktor nie stworzył żadnej obrony. Następnie była druga runda przegranych. Zmierzyli się w niej Szturman z Maliną. Szturman pomny wcześniejszych doświadczeń zerwał Malinę z krzaczka i rozdeptał swym żydowskim butem. Zaciętą bitwę stoczyli Chicken i Pyrkuś. Bitwa była bardzo wyrównana i zakończyła się wynikiem około 70 na plus dla Pyrkusia. I znów zaważyły doświadczenie i umiejętności. Kolejną bitwę stoczył Gabor z Zombkiem. Bitwa ta zakończyła się tak jak wojna 100-letnia. Czyli Anglicy wygrali każdą bitwę, ale przegrali wojnę, a Francuzi przegrali każdą bitwę, ale wojnę wygrali. Zombek przez niewprowadzanie sztabów mimo iż kontrolował całą mapę przegrał z Gaborem, któremu jedynie co (nie)wychodziło dobrze to rush'e Leopardów 2A4. No, ale wygrał bo wprowadził sztaby i miał więcej punktów. No i doszliśmy do kluczowej bitwy, która przesądziła o losie całego turnieju. BMatio vs KacBR. Teoretycznie KacBR nie miał szans. BMatio bardziej doświadczony, posiadający amerykańską talie. No i faktycznie. Już po 20 minutach BMatio zdobył przewagę nad centrum a KacBR nie był wstanie uzyskać przewagi punktowej. Już wydawało się, że wynik jest przesądzony gdy nagle dostawca internetu dostał oświecenia (pierdolca) zobaczył znaki na niebie. Grom uderzył go w czoło tak, że padł na ziemię tocząc pianę z ust. Upadając zahaczył ręką o wyłącznik internetu dla Krakowa. Momentalnie pojawił się komunikat o problemach z połączeniem i po około minucie BMatio został rozłączony. W tym momencie zgodnie zasadami turnieju należało powtórzyć mecz. Wydawało się, że to nie wiele zmieni, ale w tym momencie w KacBRa wstąpił jakiś demon. W ciągu pierwszych minut turnieju rozpierdzielił większość jednostek BMatia i okopał się na środku. Przez cały mecz toczył zażarte walki raz za razem zaskakując widzów, którzy z niedowierzaniem oglądali to co właśnie się odjaniepawlało. Ostatecznie kilkadziesiąt sekund przed końcem meczu Miłosza i resztę klanu zmroziło. Zrozumieli, że coś jest nie tak. Famfary ogłosiły zwycięstwo KacBRa. BMatio szybko się ulotnił wpierdolić dostawcy internetu, a KacBR zaczął robić filmik historyczny z tego wiekopomnego dla niego wydarzenia, który możecie obejrzeć tutaj . ☀https://streamable.com/fyeoj Po tym dramatycznym zwrocie akcji rozpoczęła się runda trzecia. Alexander mimo prób i zmian w talii oraz radzenia się KacBRa (którego ostatecznie nie posłuchał) przegrał z Kamilskim. Miłosz stoczył bitwę ze Zbysiarrem. I znów Brytole byli górą. Pyrkuś pokonał Szturmana, a Kacbr wywalił (wyświadczając wszystkim przysługę) Gabora z turnieju. Runda Czwarta. Miłosz dopchał się do Kamilskiego, lecz mimo stosowania rozmaitych sztuczek (spawn Ghurkasów, Harriery, Challanger-2) nie dał rady go pokonać. Prykuś stoczył ciekawą bitwę z Alexem, lecz ostatecznie uległ mu niczym w podręcznikowym BDSM. Kolejna bitwa była zapowiedzią tragedii. Zbysiarro vs KacBR. To tu KacBR zastosował po raz pierwszy swoją taktykę (rush pancerny, blitzkrieg, taktyka sowiecka), albo po prostu, rush'owanie wszystkim co fabryka dała. Mecz zakończył się po około 8-miu minutach i był by całkiem zabawny dla większości oglądających (Miłosz) gdyby nie to, że KacBR znów wygrał. Potem nastąpiła runda piąta, w której Kamilski popijał herbatkę, a pozostali gracze toczyli zażarty bój o zaszczyt walki z nim. Alex stoczył walkę ze swoim nemezis - KacBRem. Ten ze względu na mapę zdecydował, że użycie taktyki rush'u pancernego nie ma sensu... Więc użył rush'u powietrznego. Alex, który kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał został odcięty od najważniejszych punktów i stracił kontrolę nad większością mapy. Mimo to kilka jego ruchów przedłużyło rozgrywkę, lecz ostatecznie nie wpłynęło na wynik jakim było zwycięstwo KacBRa. Jego bezradność została wyrażona w gniewie (czytaj ironiczne obrażanie), który potem raz za razem spadał na KacBRa za doznaną porażkę. W rundzie numer sześć KacBR wkroczył na pole bitwy tym razem ze swoim nemezis, który do tej pory popijał herbatkę i czekał na pojedynek z Kamilem. KacBR wiedział, że w statycznym starciu i bieganiu po lasach z Ghurkasami nie ma szans, więc postanowił zastosować tę samą taktykę co ze Zbysiarrem. "Środkiem dawaaaj Sasza i na HQ! Co tam jakaś taktyka na co to komu bliać!". Starcie skończyła się po ponad 10 minutach, a dalsze 15 minut było ściganiem jednostek po lasach i dobijaniem punktów. Bitwa zakończyła zupełnym się unicestwieniem Miłosza (no prawie, sztab mu uciekł). Jak wiemy z relacji Miłosza "Ja wiedziałem, że on to zrobi, ale nie mogłem go powstrzymać..." Od tej pory KacBR zaczął zbierać ciężkie hejty za zbyt częste używanie masowo sprzętu pancernego połączonego z panowaniem w powietrzu. Również i tu nie omieszkał zrobić filmu historycznego (uwaga brutalne!). ☀https://streamable.com/il9en O ile to co wydarzyło się do tej pory w bitwach turniejowych można było jeszcze tłumaczyć szczęściem/zastosowaniem nowatorskiej taktyki na niespodziewających się graczach. To co od*****się potem zdecydowanie tego już tak nazwać nie można. Zadanie było trudne. By wygrać turniej trzeba pokonać Kamilskiego. Którego nikt do tej pory nie pokonał. Należało to zrobić dwa razy pod rząd i nie przegrać. Teoretycznie - mission impossible. A jednak KacBR zrobił to. Pokonał dwa razy pod rząd Kamilskiego i stał się mistrzem Wargame. Reszta graczy zaliczyła pierdolca umysłowego. Szok pomieszany z niedowierzaniem. Szkalowania, obwiniania się i wyzywania nie było końca. Nawet do tej pory im nie przeszło (co nie którym). Ostatecznie KacBR wygrał turniej Wargame i zadowolony poszedł oglądać hentajce z Anime/robić kolejną misje w Armie/bić Bośniaków maczetą. Epilog Po tym turnieju zmieniono zasady gier turniejowych ale póki co III Turniej jest zawieszony, więc KacBR nadal ma tytuł Krula Wargame. Zbieżność nicków jest przypadkowa. Szturman i Łukasz grają teraz często jako jeden team w Wargame. BMatio założył kult, w którym głównym szatanem i prowodyrem zła na świecie został jego dostawca internetu. Kacber dalej szkaluje Zombka za sposób w jaki przegrał z Gaborem. A Wiktor to pies....